Shooting is a popular and growing sport. Targets are used for various purposes including for practice, competition, and sighting weapons. One of the problems with targets is that they have limited life or function. What is needed is a versatile target with an extended life.
Another problem with use of targets relates to supporting the target itself. Ad hoc methods are often used to support targets during target practice. What is needed is a better way to support targets, especially one which would also be suitable for other purposes, such as supporting signage.